No Longer Obeying Baby Chucky
by Jemascola
Summary: In the movies, everyone is scared of Chucky, and everyone obeys his every command, despite the fact he is only 2 feet tall. What happens when for the first time, people grow up and realize that it is stupid to obey a little boy doll?
1. Chapter 1

No Longer Obeying Baby Chucky

Chapter 1

It had been one week since Chucky, the notorious Good Guy doll, was defeated yet again. His former owner, Andy Barclay, had teamed up with Kyle, a teenage girl that shared foster parents with Andy. Andy and Kyle defeated Chucky at the Good Guys' factory by inflating his head, and it exploded under pressure. Now, most of Chucky remained in pieces all over the factory.

One of his eyes dissolved in a plastic mixture used to make doll body parts. It just so happened that his eye mixed in with a group of the material being removed from the container. A factory worker shaped the substance and formed a new head. Chucky couldn't wait! Soon, he would have a body, clothes, and hair. Then, he would be all ready to chase after Andy and Kyle. The only problem was that he had no earthly clue where they were.

A day later, Chucky was completely reassembled. He now had a nice new body, nice combed Auburn hair, and a new rainbow striped shirt and blue overalls. Chucky also had mint new Good Guys' shoes. He had been sitting on a table with about 100 other Good Guys dolls. Nobody was in the room with him. This was the perfect opportunity for escape! Chucky jumped off the table and ran out the exit conveniently located in the back of the room.

Chucky looked around outside to make sure nobody would see him moving. When the coast was clear, Chucky ran as far from the factory as he could, and he slowly but surely made his way back to the house where Andy's foster parents lived.

Andy's foster dad, Phil Simpson was leaving for work. He got in the family car and pulled out of the garage. Chucky saw him and glared in anger when he saw Phil was unharmed. Chucky had hung Phil in the basement, and it seemed that Phil had died of breaking his neck. However, Phil miraculously survived the injury, and he was able to come home sooner than expected.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU GOOD!" Chucky shouted. Phil apparently head Chucky shout, and he got out of the car and turned to face him. Chucky was standing behind the station wagon.

"Oh, it's you again," Phil sneered.

"Aren't you scared, Phil?" Chucky asked sinisterly.

Phil laughed, "NO!" He kept laughing and laughing.

"WHY THE H--- NOT?" Chucky asked.

"Because, you're a puny little doll only what, 2 feet high. You couldn't beat anybody if you tried. Now leave me alone, or I'll be late for work," Phil said, playfully kicking Chucky to the side before getting in the car.

Phil drove out and left for work. "STOP! NOBODY DARES DEGRADE ME!" However, Phil was out of sight, and Chucky could not catch up to him fast enough. Chucky cursed. "I'll see if Andy is available to hurt," he said, heading into the house.

He opened the front door and heard Joanne Simpson chopping sausage in the kitchen. Chucky gritted his teeth in anger. She had survived his attack, too. Chucky had really badly beaten her up, but she, too, miraculously survived. "Why can't I kill anyone?" Chucky muttered. He headed for the closet in the foyer, and he found a large knife in a leather cover over the blade. He screamed and raced into the kitchen.

Joanne looked up from the sausage she was cutting. She saw Chucky and simply looked annoyed. "What is it now?" she asked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…AGAIN!" he shouted.

Joanne yawned. "Leave me alone, and don't run with a knife in your hand. Little babies shouldn't handle big, sharp instruments like that."

"I'LL HANDLE YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Chucky roared.

"HEY! DON'T YOU BACKSASS ME!" Joanne struck back. "IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, I'M CONFINING YOU TO THE BASEMENT!"

"DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Yes, you are! You don't boss people who are older than you!" Joanne corrected.

"I'm Charles Lee Ray, and I beamed my soul into this body when I was like, 35, or so!" Chucky shot back.

"Like I care," Joanne yawned, "and you're not 35, either. Now I said go downstairs to the basement and stay there until you learn to behave!"

Chucky, angered by Joanne not being scared of him, rushed towards her with the knife. Joanne didn't budge an inch. Just as the knife was about to strike her, she moved her leg to the side, and Chucky accidentally jammed his knife firmly into the kitchen cabinet.

"See, you can't kill me or anyone else cause we're bigger and smarter than you. You may have thought that from the beginning, but we aint taking bull from you anymore," Joanne jeered. "And see what you've done? You ruined a perfectly good cabinet!"

Chucky growled in frustration and slapped Joanne's leg. "That's it, you baby!" she shouted. She picked up Chucky by the chest and carried him to the basement. Chucky squirmed, trying to get loose and strangle Joanne, but he was unsuccessful. Joanne threw him down to the basement.

"OW!" Chucky cried as he hit the hard basement floor.

"That's what you get for hanging my husband!" Joanne yelled. "Now you stay down there until you've learned some manners," she said as she locked the door.

Chucky balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He was furious! Nobody had ever treated him this way before. In the past, everyone feared him and obeyed his every command. Now, everyone treated him like he was a little baby. "I'll find a way to get revenge," Chucky said smiling wryly as he looked around the basement. "I know I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy came down from his room upstairs. He entered the kitchen where Joanne was still cutting sausages.

"Hi, Andy," Joanne greeted.

"Hi," Andy said. He suddenly noticed that a knife was jabbed deeply into one of the cabinets by Joanne.

"Uh oh," Andy said, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"There's a knife jabbed in one of the cabinets," he said.

"Oh, that," Joanne said. "Chucky did that," she said indifferently.

Andy screamed. "AREN'T YOU WORRIED?"

"No, Andy, of course not," she replied calmly. "Why would I be worried?"

"Chucky is a dangerous, evil monster!" Andy yelled.

"No he's not. He's easy to handle once everyone sees how much of a baby he is compared to everyone else," Joanne said.

"I need to go to the basement real fast," Andy said. "I left my socks down there."

"OK, but be careful because that's where I left Chucky," Joanne warned. Andy gasped. "Andy, it's OK. Remember what I said. He's harmless as long as you realize what a baby he is."

Andy sighed in relief, but he was still a bit nervous. "OK, whatever you say." Andy unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. Andy jumped back when he saw Chucky with an electric saw.

"Hello, Andy. So we've met again," Chucky grinned evilly.

Joanne turned around and jumped in shock. "Chucky, put that saw down! You'll hurt yourself," Joanne said, snatching the saw from Chucky. Chucky started jumping up and down and whining. "No whining, young boy. In this house, you won't get what you want if you whine!" Joanne headed down to the basement with the saw.

"YOU!" Chucky shouted, and he started to run after Joanne. Andy grabbed him by the leg before he could, though. Andy held Chucky firmly to the ground and turned him on his back so that Chucky could look directly at Andy.

"LISTEN, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU AREN'T BOSSING ANYBODY AROUND ANYMORE!" Andy yelled in his young voice. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY MOM WENT TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!"

Chucky grinned. "And I'm proud of it," he taunted. Andy punched Chucky hard in the stomach. "OW!" Chucky yelled.

Kyle came down at that minute. "What's going on?" she asked.

Joanne came up at that point. "It's Chucky. He thinks he can boss us around again," she said. "But we'll show him…" she said, and everybody laughed sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chucky was screaming for mercy as the orange flames engulfed him in the fireplace. Joanne, Kyle, and Andy were watching TV. Chucky still continued to scream for help, and he tried escaping the fireplace. It was no use, though, as the screen was put up and bolted in place.

"Chucky, shut up, we're trying to watch TV," Kyle said.

Chucky growled and screamed more, but they were blocked by the crackling of the fire. Chucky got weaker and weaker as the fire burned his plastic skin.

"Yeah, that'll show you," Andy said. "You can't boss us around anymore, you little bitty baby!"

"YOU BURNED ME ONCE, AND I SURVIVED!" Chucky shouted over the roaring flames.

"That's because we only burned you on the surface," Andy stated. "This time, we're burning you to the _core_!"

"No," Chucky moaned.

"Yes!" Joanne yelled. "We'll even burn your ashes! There won't be a trace left of you when we're through!" Chucky couldn't respond, as the fire had burned his neck, and his head fell lifelessly to the hearth. His arms and legs slowly burned and dissolved, too. The rest of his body became limp and fell to the hearth. The flames continued to eat the remains of Chucky.

About 10 minutes later, the fire went out and Chucky was basically completely burned. All that remained in the fireplace were several piles of ashes where his body parts once were.

"Andy," Joanne spoke to Andy, as if it were his cue. Andy got up and lit another large fire. The fire burned the ashes of Chucky, and about half an hour later, Chucky had finally been eradicated from the world.

Later that day, Phil entered the living room. "Hey, everybody," he said. Everyone said hello to Phil. "You won't believe what happened on my way to work," Phil said. "As I was pulling out of the driveway, that doll that caused mania around here was back and thought he could hurt me. I just ignored him and left."

"We had encounters with Chucky, too, and we all ignored him as well," Kyle said.

"Not to mention the fact that we burned him completely in the fireplace. There's not a trace left of him, but we're still going to keep a fire in there just in case there's any remains left," Joanne said.

Phil walked up to Andy, who was sitting on the couch. "I guess I owe you an apology, Andy. I suppose you weren't crazy when you told us that Chucky was alive. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he said.

"It's OK," Andy said.

"Yeah, my neck still hurts a bit from that time he dropped me on the ground," Phil said. "Anyway, to celebrate the destruction of Chucky, how about we go out and celebrate? Let's go out some place to eat."

Everyone got excited and got ready to go out. As Andy headed up the stairs to wash his hands, he felt proud of himself. He was glad that he did not obey Chucky. After all, he was only a stupid, puny, little doll. What harm could he do to anyone as long as they had intelligence and common sense? Andy was glad that he would never have to deal with Chucky ever again.

The End


End file.
